The new Princess, or is she a Host?
by PharoahsMate
Summary: What happens if Haruhi had an uncle in America that died and left his daughter behind? What if Haruhi went over to America to visit her without telling the Host Club?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club, they belong to their creator Bisco Hatori. Though Kyrie belongs to me. She is my original character.

**~*~Chapter 1~*~**

"Miss. Kento, I'd like to give my condolences for your loss. He was an extraordinary man and will be missed."

"Thank you Mr. Zarusen, it means a lot to hear that, and your right." Kyrie wipes tears from her cerulean eyes with the back of her petite ivory colored hand as she speaks.

"Now onto business. It says here in your father's will that you are to be taking over the company as soon as possible, and that his last wish was for you to go live with your uncle in Japan. You will also be gaining all of your father's assets, is that acceptable Miss. Kento?"

Kyrie nods as she looks over some of the papers he had placed on the desk in front of them. "Yes Mr. Zarusen, I understand."

"Excellent, now all I need is for you to sign here, here, initial here, and sign here please then we will be finished for the day." Mr. Zarusen flips through the papers pointing out what papers need signed and where as he speaks.

Kyrie signs and initials where she's supposed to then stands up dusting off her jeans, and straightening her lavender shirt before pulling on her black trench coat. "I'm going to call my uncle and let him know what is going on. Thank you for everything."

Mr. Zarusen gathers the papers up then stands up himself, and extends a hand to Kyrie. "Again, my condolences to you and your family for your loss. Take care of yourself."

Kyrie shakes his hand and smiles faintly. "Thank you sir, you take care of yourself as well." She then walks out of his office and towards the elevator.

Once the elevator arrives she steps inside and pushes the button for the lobby before leaning against the back wall closing her eyes for a moment a single tear falling down her cheek. "Dad.. why did you have to leave?" She opens her eyes as she hears the ding as the elevator stops on her floor. She exits the elevator and wipes the tear off her cheek as she heads to the exit of the building.

She smiles softly as she steps outside feeling the frigid air hit her. Looking around she sees the icy sidewalks, and the ground covered in a thick layer of snow. "It's a beautiful winter day.. I'm glad for that." She walks along the sidewalk having no problem at all with the snow or ice that lays there.

She takes her cell phone out of her pocket and dials a number tentatively.

Ranka looks at the clock that reads 6am and groans before answering his phone. "Hello? You do realize that it is only 6am correct?"

Kyrie blinks and looks at her hone to see the time then adds the 14 hour time difference before speaking again. "Sorry uncle Ryoji. I forgot about the the time difference."

Ranka sits up in bed, "Kyrie? Is that you? How's your dad doing? Did he get better?"

"Yes uncle it's me, and no he didn't get better.. Dad passed away. Which is why I'm calling. In his will he wanted me to come live with you in Japan."

Ranka rests an elbow on his knee as he runs his free hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about your loss Kyrie, and yes, I knew of what your father put in his will I agreed to it. You are more than welcome to come live with Haruhi and I. When do you plan to come over? Do you need any help getting things packed and sent over?"

Kyrie walks through a park, heading to her house as she speaks. "As soon as I can, I'm thinking a change in scenery may help me get over the loss of my dad. I don't think I need any help, but if you or Haruhi want to come over you can, I don't mind."

Ranka smiles as he gets up and spins around excitedly, "Well dear niece! I can not come over but! I believe that Haruhi would love the vacation!"

Kyrie laughs softly, a sweet sound like small silver bells chiming in the distance. "Alright get her packed, and a plane ticket then she can come over. The sooner the better."

Ranka gets up grabbing his laptop then types in for the first flight from Tokyo to New York City. "Hmm how about a plane arriving there at 7:50am tomorrow?"

"Sounds fine to me uncle, but I need to let you go, that way I can get some things done before Haruhi gets here. I can't wait to see you again"

"Yes, yes Kyrie, you get what you need to get done done, and I still need to get Haruhi up or she'll miss her flight! Good bye dear niece! See you soon!" Ranka hangs up the phone and purchases the airplane ticket then prints it out so Haruhi has the info for the kiosk at the airport, before getting up and going to Haruhi's room, opening the door excitedly.

"Haruhi~! Wake up or your going to miss your flight!" Ranka speaks in a sing song voice as he starts to throw girly clothes into Haruhi's suitcase.

Haruhi rolls over and groans a bit as she sits up. "Dad? What flight?"

"Well, your going to New York to visit your cousin Kyrie, she's going to be packing because she's going to be moving over here since her father, your uncle passed away recently."

"What time is the flight?" Haruhi gets out of bed and grabs some clothes to wear.

Ranka continues to pack up Haruhi's stuff. "You need to be there by 8am so in 2 hours.. your flight takes off at 9:05am, and lands in New York at 7:50am."

"Why didn't you ask me first?" Haruhi runs off to take a quick shower before getting dressed.

Ranka looks up then continues to pack Haruhi's stuff, "she's always so independent."

"I don't see why he always does things like this." Haruhi finishes getting dressed before stepping out of the restroom and heading back to her room.

Ranka looks up from zipping the suitcase as Haruhi enters her room. "Done packing!"

"Thanks dad, I appreciate it"

"Well then lets go out and get something to eat then get you checked in at the airport!" Ranka grabs the suitcase and heads to the front door, slipping his shoes on before exiting the door.

"Sounds good to me." She follows after her dad to the front door and slips on her shoes before heading out the door.

"So dad, what are you wanting to eat?"

Ranka taps his chin then looks around, "I have no idea! Oh! How about some Onigiri?"

Haruhi heads over to the restaurant closest to their house that serves onigiri and orders what her dad and her usually get then gets her money out to pay.

Ranka comes over and pays for their food before Haruhi can then gets their food handing Haruhi hers and begins to eat his as they continue to walk to the airport.

"You know Haruhi, I'm going to miss you, but I think this is going to be good for you."

Haruhi takes a bite of her food then smiles as she nods, "yeah dad. I think that your right, and I'll miss you too."

"Aww! Haruhi~!" Ranka hugs his daughter happily.

"Dad, can't breathe."

"Oh!" He quickly lets her go, "sorry about that dear."

Haruhi looks up at the airport as they arrive then takes a breath before walking inside, her dad walking beside her. They go up to the Delta check in, then uses the kiosk to check in and places a name tag on her bags so if they get lost it tells where to send them, then after her bags are weighed, she takes her bag to the baggage check in so it gets put in the plane then looks at her dad and hugs him. "I'll see you later dad, take care of yourself."

"You take care of yourself too Haruhi, and be sure to help your cousin." Ranka hugs his daughter getting a bit depressed that she's leaving but lets her go after a moment.

Haruhi smiles and takes her carry on with her through security and after all the security and going through procedures with the TSA, she makes it through to find her terminal just as they're calling her plane to board. She runs to her terminal hands over her ticket when its her turn then gets on the plane and relaxes after buckling up. "America.. Here I come!"

A/N: Sorry that if its not the best, I didn't plan it out at all seeing as its just supposed to help me get over my writers block. I'm hoping that it will get better the more I write so please bare with me. Also, please assume that Haruhi does have a passport.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club, I am just borrowing them to use in this story which I make no money off of, K? So don't sue.

A/N: Hello Everyone! I want to thank my first 2 reviewers MissNeonNightmares and Insane Musician for their reviews which made me very excited so I just had to write this chapter already. So This chapter is dedicated to them. ^-^

**~*~Chapter 2~*~**

Tamaki paces around his room holding his phone to his ear listening to the ringing. "MY BELOVED DAUGHTER ISN'T ANSWERING!" (A/N: sorry for the caps but, I believe Tamaki needs it.) He hangs up and tries to call Haruhi again, after he gets the same result he decides to call Ranka.

Ranka pulls his phone out of his pocket as he walks home from the airport. "Hello Ranka speaking!"

"WHERE'S HARUHI?"

Ranka pulls the phone away from his ear some as a scowl comes across his face, but a mischievous look appears in his eyes. "Oh! Haruhi? She's gone."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?"

"Just what I said Tamaki, she's gone."

Tamaki hurriedly hangs up on Ranka and calls the rest of the host club aside for Haruhi.

Kyoya looks up from his computer and looks at his phone. "Now what does that moron want?" He shakes his head as he grabs his phone answering it. "Hello?"

Hikaru hangs his head as he hugs Kaoru both whom just woke up.

"Damn it, what does the boss want this time?"

"Now Hikaru, at least his timing is better, he caught us awake this time."

"Yeah, I guess Kaoru." Hikaru reaches for his phone and puts it on speaker before both he and Kaoru answer in unison. "Hello?"

Hunny sits eating some strawberry cake as his phone rings. "Usa-chan you watch the cake for a few okay?" He gets up getting his phone then walks back to his seat and takes a bite of cake as he answers his phone. "Tama-chan!"

Mori answers his phone as he's practicing his kendo."Yeah?"

"SHE'S GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER IS GONE! SHE MUST HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THIEVES! TAKEN TO THE ENDS OF THE WORLD TO BE TRAINED AS A THIEF AND TO BEAR THEM LITTLE BROWN EYED BABIES!" Tamaki continues to panic on the phone his voice becoming more and more worried.

"What do you mean Haruhi's gone?" Kaoru hugs Hikaru to try and calm him down even though he's worried as well.

"Oh! Poor Haru-chan!"

"Kyoya do you know where Haruhi is? You always know about people"

Kyoya types on his computer, "Ah yes, Haruhi is currently on her way to America, New York City to be precise."

"WHAT? HARUHI WAS KIDNAPPED BY THIEVES AND TAKEN TO..New York?"

"Moron."

Tamaki stomps around in his room for a moment before rushing to his closet, packing some clothes as he speaks."Alright Men! You know what this means we need to go to New York to save my beloved Haruhi!"

"Yay! Isn't this exciting Takashi? I hope Haru-chan is okay though don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Listen up men, we will be meeting at the airport in 15 minutes to take the private jet to New York City, be prepared, we do not know exactly what we will be up against."

Kyoya hangs up and packs a few things after he tells the chauffeur to bring the car around.

Hunny and Takashi go about packing a few things, Hunny of course bringing mostly sweets for the flight.

"Sir yes Sir!" Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison before hanging out and packing clothes for them and things for Haruhi since they don't know entirely what is going on, before heading out to the airport

**~With Haruhi~**

Haruhi steps off the plane and looks around, "Wow, this place is kind of overwhelming." She looks up at the signs to find where the baggage claim is before following everyone else from her flight. "I hope my bags didn't get lost."

A buzz is heard as suitcases come out one by one and goes around the baggage carousel.

Haruhi looks at the suitcases waiting for hers, reading the names of the suitcases that pass her.

Kyrie walks in the baggage claim, her chocolate brown tresses flowing down then coming to a stop to rest on her shoulders. She sees Haruhi and smiles walking up to her before she wraps her arms around her from behind. "Hello cousin, welcome to America!"

Haruhi grabs her bag seeing it then jumps feeling the arms around her. She relaxes some as she hears the voice then turns to Kyrie, "Hello, and Thanks."

"REMOVE YOUR ARMS FROM MY BELOVED HARUHI!" Tamaki rushes in followed by the rest of the Host Club, Kyoya following at a leisurely pace.

"Haru-chan looks so cute with that other girl hanging onto her she's a bunny doesn't she, Tama-chan?"

Tamaki stops mid step and looks at Hunny before turning to look at Haruhi and Kyrie his face lighting up like a cherry before he rushes over to them to embrace them. "Haruhi~! Daddy's here!"

Kyrie arches a brow hearing Tamaki and grabs his wrist as she figures he's just some pervert trying to get close to her cousin and flips him onto the baggage carousel. "Don't you dare try to touch my cousin or my self, do you know who I am you pervert?"

Tamaki goes around on the carousel sulking at being called a pervert. A few security guards rush up and help Tamaki off the carousel and starts to take him away to question him.

Kyoya walks up to Tamaki and the Security personnel, then pushes up his glasses before speaking."That is quite enough, release Tamaki at once, he's a moron sure but he is a Suoh." The security release Tamaki with a nod to Kyoya then walks away returning to their stations. "Really Tamaki, I figured you would have more sense than to do that."

"Sorry mommy" Tamaki sulks as he looks over at the rest of the host club and sees the twins cracking up laughing.

Kyrie arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "mommy? How is Kyoya Ootori, a male, mommy?"

Haruhi cracks up laughing, "That is Tamaki-senpai's doing."

"Shall we go cousin?"

"Sure, but I'm kind of hungry" Haruhi lets her free hand fall to her stomach as it growls softly for a moment.

Kyrie smiles and takes Haruhi's hand leading her to the exit, "well then we'll go grab some breakfast." Haruhi follows Kyrie as she rolls her suitcase along.

Hikaru and Kaoru look at Tamaki and blinks "Hey Boss? They're leaving."

Tamaki looks up to see them leaving then looks back to the host club, "Alright Men! Let's go!"

A/N: Sorry its not very long, I'll try to work on making the chapters longer but I currently have the flu and I just took some Nyquil that is making me tired, so I'm heading to bed. Night, Hope you enjoy the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club, so please don't sue. Kyrie is a character that I myself created.

A/N: Okay! I'm back sorry for being away for awhile, my laptop quit working on me so I had to end up getting a new computer, then my niece and nephew got officially adopted, we had quite a few snow storms where we lost power, and I ended up getting a job, but I'm here now, thank you so much for baring with me!

**~*~Chapter 3~*~**

Kyrie holds Haruhi's hand as they head out of the airport into the cold New York air. "So, Haruhi, what do you want for breakfast?"

Haruhi pulls her coat tighter around her as she feels the cold air hit her, she looks at the snow on the ground and shakes her head before glancing to Kyrie, "Anything is fine, I really don't care."

Kyrie nods and takes Haruhi's hand pulling her towards the nearest IHOP(don't own). "You'll love it here, they have so many things to choose from their food is great. Daddy and I made it a point to come here at least once a week to eat."

Kyrie looks at the ground as she walks into IHOP, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

Haruhi looks to Kyrie as she follows her inside the restaurant, "Kyrie, I know you miss your dad, but it will be okay. If you want we can go eat some place else that doesn't have so many memories for you."

Kyrie smiles as she looks up to Haruhi, "No, It's okay. Lets eat here, we're already here as it is, and I really want you to try their food before we end up leaving."

A waitress walks up to them and takes them to an empty table so they can sit down before handing them their menus. "What would you both like to drink this morning?"

Kyrie glances at Haruhi then to the waitress as she hands both the menus back not needing them. "we'd like 2 hot chocolates to drink, and 2 things of New York Strawberry Cheesecake Pancakes."

Waitress nods as she writes what they want down. "Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks, and your food should be done in a few minutes and when it is I'll bring that out to you as well." She then walks away to turn in the order and to get their drinks.

Tamaki and the others head towards the Airport exit and pull their coats around themselves as they walk into the cold New York air.

Hikaru and Kaoru wrap their arms around each other as they walk.

Kaoru looks at Hikaru small tears starting to enter his eyes as he moves his hands around himself to show how cold he is as he speaks. "Hikaru.. It's so cold here, I feel like I'm freezing."

Hikaru pulls Kaoru closer before lightly placing his fingers under Kaoru's chin and tilting his head up to look at him. "Don't worry Kaoru, I promise you wont freeze, I'll keep you warm."

"Oh Hikaru.."

"Kaoru.."

A woman running past watches the exchange even when she passes them she ends up running backwards so not to miss anything. The woman while running backwards ends up missing a patch of ice and begins to fall but before she lands on the ice she's caught and helped up.

"Are you alright princess? They did not mean to endanger you by their display though we are all quite grateful that such a lovely princess is taken by our appearances and their display of affection."

The woman blinks as she stands on her own 2 feet and looks up into violet eyes. "Oh.. um.. I'm alright, thank you."

Tamaki smiles to her then runs a hand through his blond locks causing the woman to swoon.

Hikaru and Kaoru looks over at Tamaki before speaking in unison. "Hey boss, Are we going to go? After all, We lost track of Haruhi."

Tamaki gasps and looks around quickly before panicking "HARUHI? WHY DID YOU LEAVE DADDY BEHIND?" He glances around again and listens closely as if actually expecting an answer. When he doesn't get one he starts to pout before looking at the rest of the Host Club concerned.

"Men, Listen up! We need to find Haruhi, and I have the sneaking suspicion that the girl with Haruhi is the one to blame for her kidnapping. That girl must be some sort of assassin for hire that was hired to kidnap Haruhi to get us to do whatever her boss wants us to do. So let us go find Haruhi.."

Suddenly Honey's stomach starts to rumble causing Tamaki to look up at him. "Alright, we begin our search for Haruhi right after we eat!"

Honey looks around for the closest food place and points to the IHOP. "Takashi, What does IHOP stand for?"

Takashi looks to the IHOP for a moment before answering. "International House Of Pancakes. Is that what you are wanting Mitsukuni?"

Honey looks excited as he nods "Yeah, oh boy! Cake for breakfast! Come on Takashi, Tama-chan, Hika-Chan, Kao-chan, Kyo-chan lets go!"

With that the Host Club members all head into IHOP to see Haruhi sitting in there with Kyrie, both drinking Hot chocolate and eating a stack of pancakes that is topped with strawberries and whipped cream.

"HARUHI! WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM DADDY?" Tamaki runs over to Haruhi and hugs her close while rubbing his cheek tenderly against her hair. "Daddy missed his little girl."

Haruhi looks irritated as Tamaki draws the attention from the rest of the people at the restaurant so she picks up her fork and stabs his hand not hard enough to bleed but hard enough to hurt him.

Tamaki pulls back surprised tears in his eyes as he turns to look at Kyoya "Momma! Our little girl is rebelling!"

Kyoya shakes his head and begins to type on his computer which he carried with him, "Haruhi, that's another 6,000 yen, you never know what kind of damage that you could do to him by doing that."

Haruhi goes wide eyed and hangs her head.

Kyrie looks up from finishing ordering 6 more hot chocolates and 6 more things of New York Strawberry cheesecake pancakes curiously. "Wait another 6,000 yen for what?"

Haruhi shakes her head "Kyrie don't ask that they'll end up making you work to pay it off as well since you'll be moving to Japan."

Kyoya grins darkly "yes that's brilliant you will be helping Haruhi pay off her debt though you cant be a host as you.. can not be mistaken for a boy in the slightest" He looks her over pausing to appreciate her ample bosom.

"How did Haruhi end up with a debt Ootori?"

Kyoya shakes his head before he answers. ""That is not important but what is, is that she owes 3,122,420 yen still." He then begins to eat seeing that his and the rest of the host club's food has arrived.

Kyrie blinks and shakes her head as she pulls out her debt card "So you're telling me my cousin owes you $26,821.59? That's really nothing you know." she smiles handing the card to the waitress who takes it to pay before coming back with Kyrie's card and a receipt.

Waitress hands Kyrie both her card and the receipt. "Miss, I need you to sign this receipt if you don't mind."

Kyrie smiles and puts her card back in her purse before signing the receipt, causing Kyoya's eyes to widen as he sees her name.

"Haruhi, why did you never tell us that your cousin is the Kyrie Kento, Daughter to Mitchell Kento and the late Arielle Kento."

Haruhi sips her hot chocolate as she glances to Kyrie to see if she's alright, frowning as she sees that Kyrie is not showing any emotion at all now then answers. "Because it never came up, and Kyoya you need to get caught up both Mitchell and Arielle Kento have passed away. Leaving Kyrie here to inherit all the assets and to take over the company as soon as possible."

Each of the hosts look at Haruhi hearing that bit of news before looking to the emotionless Kyrie.

Hikaru and Kaoru quickly hug Kyrie and nuzzle her, "Oh you poor thing!"

Tamaki runs a hand through his blond locks as he looks at her. "We will help make sure you feel better princess, after all its not like you will be alone."

Honey eats his pancakes and nods to Kyrie "Tama-chan is right! You're not alone, you have all of us so you can't be alone!"

Mori nods in agreement.

Kyoya looks at Kyrie a bit jealous but hiding it that she's already accomplished what he can't since he has older siblings.

Kyrie sighs as she stands up and heads to the exit then walks outside just walking along the sidewalk shivering from the cold air.

"Did we say something wrong Haru-chan?" Honey looks at her with tears starting to fill his eyes from worrying that they made Kyrie leave.

Haruhi shakes her head and smiles a bit. "No Honey-senpai, she just needs some time is all."

Kaoru looks over at where Kyrie was sitting and notices her coat there and goes wide eyed, "Guy's she's going to freeze there is snow on the ground and she forgot her coat."

The Host Club grabs Kyrie's coat and rushes to the exit looking out to see if they can see her. They see other people walking and driving along but do not see Kyrie at all, causing them to worry as they should still be able to see her since she didn't leave that long ago.

A/N: Alright! So that's it for now, I'll try to update again soon! I hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, things have been hectic lately! Anyways, on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club, though I do own Kyrie, she is an original character.

**~*~Chapter 4~*~**

Kyrie walks along the sidewalk shivering from the cold air, "Just like me to forget my coat in weather like this." She shakes her head then stops as she sees an ice skating rink a small smile comes to play at her lips as she walks towards it and pays for entrance and for some skates.

"Miss, if you like we can clear the ice where only you are able to skate, it costs extra but it's able to be done if you would like."

Kyrie blinks turning to look at the worker than hands him her debit card, "do that, but I only want to be able to skate alone for 1 song of my choosing."

The worker nods and swipes her card, "alright thats $50 and what song do you want to skate to?"

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata"

Worker nods, "Alright just let me know when your ready and i'll clear the ice for you and put on the song."

Kyrie nods and walks to the little store they have there to buy skating equipment and smiles seeing a black glitter velvet dress, she pays for it before going to change into it and put on her skates. (link to dress is in my profile)

Once finished getting ready she goes up to the worker she talked to before and lets him know she's ready and listens as he announces that the ice needs to be cleared for a few minutes and that he will announce when everyone can go back to skating, and to take this break and enjoy the fine hot chocolate that the concession stand offers.

As soon as the ice is cleared Kyrie carefully skates her way to the center of the rink motioning for the worker to start her music selection while she gets in position.

The worker presses play as soon as he sees her waiting in her starting position.

Kyrie starts to skate as she hears the music, she performs a routine that is difficult in some aspects but easier in other aspects. (link to routine in profile)

**~With the others~**

Haruhi looks around frantically "Kyrie! Where are you?"

Tamaki looks around and runs a hand through his hair before looking at his friends "Listen up men! We need to help Haruhi find her cousin. Hikaru, Kaoru you look along the streets maybe we missed her. Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai both of you take the places on the other side of the road. Kyoya, Haruhi and I will take the places on this side of the road."

"Got it boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison before taking off down the road looking for Kyrie.

"Hikaru, do you think that she's going to be ok?"

"I don't know Kaoru, I don't know but we have to try our best to find her, for Haruhi's sake."

Mori and Honey run across the road then into place after place looking for Kyrie.

"Takashi, do you think that Ky-chan will be ok?"

Mori glances to Honey and nods "Yeah."

Haruhi and Tamaki run into places looking for Kyrie, "Kyrie are you in here?" Causing random people turn to look at Tamaki as he shouts. "Tamaki-Senpai, why aren't you with Kyoya-senpai searching?"

Tamaki rushes up to Haruhi and wraps his arms around her, "Because I couldn't let my beloved daughter go searching on her own, she may end up getting hurt, kidnapped, or worse Killed!"

Kyoya walks along the side walk looking at places he arches a brow seeing an ice skating rink that only has one skater on it. Looking closer at the person he goes wide eyed seeing that it is none other than Kyrie. He silently walks up to the rink watching her performance as if captivated.

Kyrie ends her routine smiling through her tears, then hurries and skates off the ice. Not paying attention to where she is going, she runs into Kyoya causing her to lose her balance and start to fall backwards.

Kyoya almost instinctively reaches out wrapping his arms around Kyrie helping to steady her. "Are you alright Miss. Kento?"

Kyrie's head snaps up quickly hearing Kyoya's voice. "Oh, um yes don't worry about me Ootori." She moves her hands to wipe away the tears that are still in her eyes and the ones that have run down her cheeks.

Kyoya frowns slightly as he narrows his eyes a bit, "Miss Kento I do not take kindly to being blantantly lied to. I just ask because your cousin is worried, and the moron will be upset if Haruhi is upset."

Kyrie blinks before pushing herself away from him, "Excuse me for not wanting to burden the world with my problems, for not sharing my problems so that people use them against me, you may or may not use them against me but if you didn't someone else thats here might. As for my cousin she understands, and the moron can be upset for all I care, I didn't ask for any of you to come looking for me, but if you want something to tell my cousin and your friends, tell them I'm mourning."

Kyrie turns from him going to change back into her normal clothes and shoes before heading out, only to run into Haruhi, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori, and Honey in the entrance.

Kyrie clenches her fist looking at them "How long have you been there?"

Hikaru wraps an arm around her shoulder while Kaoru wraps an arm around her waist, both replying in unison "Wouldn't you like to know."

Tamaki rushes closer to the three of them and tries to pry Hikaru and Kaoru off of Kyrie"You shady twins get off my daughter."

"But boss we're not on Haruhi, we're on her cousin Kyrie." Hikaru grins while speaking in unison with Kaoru.

Honey leans forward over Mori's head to look into his eyes "Takashi, I think that if Kyrie does join the host club that things are going to get even more exciting! Don't you?"

Mori nods his head slightly "Yeah."

Haruhi goes over to Kyoya and arches a brow at him. "Kyoya-senpai are you alright?"

Kyoya stands there fists clenched, and a look promising death on his face. "I'm fine Haruhi." He moves away from her and glares at the twins who ignore it due to them fussing over Kyrie. Kyoya walks up to Kyrie then snatches her hand and almost roughly pulls her away from the twins and Tamaki.

"Mommy! You saved the our daughter from those devil incarnates."

Kyoya adjusts his hold on Kyrie slightly so his grip is looser but still firm "Shut up Tamaki." Tamaki goes off to sulk in a corner.

Kyrie taps her foot impatiently, "Ootori, do you mind explaining why you are holding onto me and not letting go?"

Kyoya looks at Kyrie a moment then notices that he is indeed still holding onto her and quickly lets go of her before walking off.

Hikaru and Kaoru look at eachother before grinning and heading over to Kyrie "Kyoya and Kyrie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes..."

Kyrie turns to glare at them "If you both continue that song I will personally enroll you into a first grade class since you wish to act like children. Do I make myself clear boys?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shiver at the intensity of her glare but nods while whispering to themselves "She's as scary as Kyoya-senpai."

Kyrie turns her attention to Tamaki "So back to important matters, all Haruhi has to do is pay off her debt either by working or by actually paying off her debt in money correct and then she may decide whether or not she would like to stay among your host club am I correct?"

Tamaki pales at the thought of Haruhi not being in the host club but he nods "Yes that's all it takes."

Kyrie nodsd and pulls out her wallet, and writes a check for $26,821.59 before handing it over to Tamaki. "Here this is for Haruhi's debt, now she can choose weather or not she wishes to remain in the host club of her own accord. If you lose this check then you will be paying for it yourself understand?"

Tamaki blanches and nods quickly putting the check in his wallet before turning to look at Haruhi and rushes up to her and nuzzles her cheek "my beloved daughter can't leave me!"

"Boss why did you even accept the check from Kyrie, now Haruhi can leave us!" Hikaru and Kaoru cry indignantly as they cling to Haruhi as if for dear life.

"Takashi! Haru-chan isn't going to leave us is she?" Honey starts to cry while holding onto Mori.

"I don't know Mitsukuni."

Haruhi blinks as she looks around then to her cousin "umm Kyrie you didn't really have to do that you know."

Kyrie smirks "Oh I know, but if you are in a club I would much prefer it if you were in the club of your own choice not by needing to pay off a debt."

Haruhi nods "Well then thank you Kyrie."

Kyrie smiles before heading to the entrance and grabbing Kyoya's arm grinning "alright everyone lets go! We need to head to my place so that I can finish getting stuff together that way we can all get back to Japan before school starts back up." 

Hikaru and Kaoru run up ahead of the group grinning, while Honey gets a piggy back ride from Mori, also Haruhi and Tamaki walk near the back with Mori and Honey, leaving Kyrie to drag Kyoya along in the center of their group.

A/N: ok! So this chapter is over, its a bit longer than the last but not to much. Sorry again for it's shortness, I'm working on it. Also, I apologize for not updating for so long, things have gotten hectic for me. Work we're all trying to keep things going smoothly even though the store manager is away for the next 6 to 10 weeks because he's having surgery, that and writers block sucks. Anyways, I'll try to update again soon, and i'm sorry if this chapter is bad, it was difficult to get out. Until next time!

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ouran High School Host Club, though I do own Kyrie, she is an original character.

**~*~Chapter 5~*~**

Hikaru and Kaoru slows down till they are just walking instead of running then turn around to face the rest of the group and setting their sights on Kyrie. "So Kyrie, how did you know Kyoya's name?"

Kyrie glances at the twins incredulously, "I can't believe that you both would ask me that, I mean do you honestly think that I would not do research on important people and their children? What kind of heiress or head of a company would I be if I did that? That would be like walking into a battlefield blindly and that is not a good strategy in the slightest. One must know everything that they possibly can about their opponents that way, you are not taken off guard, and it is less likely that you will lose in this game called life. Oh and for the record, I knew each of your names, not just Kyoya's."

Tamaki runs behind Kyoya trying to hide behind him while holding onto the back of his shirt. "Mommy she's scaring me, and daughters are not supposed to scare their fathers! You must punish her!"

Kyoya looks to his side at Kyrie a bit shocked at hearing what she said and how she said it, but he doesn't let his shock show on his face. He then turns around and looks at Tamaki irritation clear on his face. "Tamaki, you idiot why don't you punish her after all you are the father."

Tamaki goes off to sit facing a building they were walking past muttering about how its not fair that he has to punish his daughter and that mommy wont.

Honey clings more to Mori tears welling up in his eyes, "Takashi she's scary! Almost as scary as Kyo-chan!"

Mori grunts before speaking, "Mitsukuni, you have no room to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean Takashi?" Honey starts to cry as he removes himself from Mori and just hugs his bunny. "Usa-chan, I don't think that Takashi likes us anymore!" Honey wails tears falling down his cheeks as he holds Usa-chan close to him while ignoring Takashi's attempts to calm him down.

Haruhi sighs as she walks over to where Tamaki is sulking and touches his shoulder lightly. "Come on Tamaki-senpai if you don't stop sulking you're going to be left behind."

Tamaki turns to look at Haruhi with tears of joy running down his cheeks as he quickly gets up and wraps his arms around her. "Oh I knew that my beloved little Haruhi cared about me! She doesn't want to see her dad being left behind all alone no she doesn't! I feel so proud!" Tamaki hugs Haruhi close twisting his body while hugging her like she's his favorite teddy bear.

"Tamaki-senpai, can you please let me go so we can get to Kyrie's place?"

Tamaki releases Haruhi but stays close to her, "Alright everyone onward to Kyrie's place!"

Hikaru and Kaoru shudder hearing Kyrie's response then grin as they continue to walk backwards, "See we told everyone earlier that she's just as scary as Kyoya-senpai but no one bothered to listen. Anyways next question Kyrie, what kind of company are you now a head of?"

Kyrie sighs running a hand through her hair, "My company dabbles in a little bit of everything always trying to stay ahead of the game. Our main focus is cosmetics, though we do have a side branch that focuses primarily on special effects for movies and video games."

Honey tilts his head to the side cutely listening "Isn't that a big difference between focuses?"

Kyrie smiles and nods, "Yes it is, but with both of our focuses being so different they are both succeeding very well, besides there is a middle ground that is also just as well for each of the main focuses, and that middle ground is costume make up."

Honey gasps and jumps up excitedly, "Like what we use at the host club?"

Kyrie blinks and glances to Haruhi who nods in response. Kyrie smiles as she looks back to Honey. "Yes like you use in the host club, also used for TV, movies, video games, and of course cosplay."

Honey giggles and hugs Usa-chan, "Hear that Usa-chan, Ky-chan's company makes make up for people isn't that exciting!"

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly stop as they reach the gates to a rather large mansion, "Wow, I wonder if this place is even bigger than our house."

Kyrie grins and presses enters a password on the stone wall that the gate entrance is attached to then over the intercom comes a male voice. "Hello Miss Kento, do you need our assistance with your guests?"

Kyrie smiles softly then presses the intercom button to reply, "not at this moment thank you though." The gates then open to allow them to pass.

Kyrie turns to the Host club members and arches her brow seeing them just standing there, "well are you all going to enter or wait out here?" She smiles then when she sees everyone rush through the gates looking at the well kept grass and shrubs that are perfectly placed among the lawn. "The grounds keeper does a wonderful job keeping the grounds shape. He and His wife planted everything here, planned where to put everything, and I couldn't be more grateful."

"It's lovely out here, so peaceful, and you're right they have done a wonderful job. So is there a specific reason why the grounds are so well kept?"

Kyrie shakes her head, "Not really no, they just know that I love the outdoors, I spend time out here relaxing, listening to music, playing some kind of outdoor game. There's been many times that I had fallen asleep out here when I was younger and the grounds keeper would take me inside. Of course I'd wake up as he was carrying me inside, that's how I knew he was the one taking me inside. But he'd always tell me to close my eyes and the next thing I knew I'd feel myself being lowered into my bed and hear my dad reading to me or humming to me."

Tamaki and Honey run up to Kyrie wrapping their arms around her as tears fall down their cheeks. "Aww Ky-chan! That's so sweet!"

"Honey-senpai is right, that is sweet Kyrie, I didn't think you would trust us to tell us stuff like that, but now I know that my beloved daughter does in fact trust me. I'm so happy!"

Kyrie stands there starting to look a bit agitated as she has Tamaki and Honey hanging onto her as if she's a stuffed animal.

Hikaru and Kaoru look at Kyrie as if she's an alien. "How can you go from being as scary as Kyoya-senpai to being so sweet and well girly all within a short amount of time?"

Haruhi goes wide eyed hearing the twins ask that and Kyoya just shakes his head in response.

Kyrie glares at Hikaru and Kaoru before heading inside the mansion only to be immediately greeted by the servants.

"Hello Miss Kyrie, Miss Kyrie's guests."

Kyrie smiles, "Hello everyone, I take it that things are going smoothly correct?"

Head maid nods, "Yes of course milady, We have made arrangements for your stuff to be taken over to Japan and to where you will be living. A list of those of us who wish to go with you has been made and those plane tickets bought as you requested. We have also made arrangements for our things to be taken over there to where we will be staying as well. All of our stuff is packed as is yours aside for beds, those we have not yet done. Also our tickets are for tomorrow if that is to your liking."

Kyrie smiles and nods, "Perfect, thank you Desiree." She then turns to look at the rest of the servants and nods to them. "You are all dismissed, get last minute things done then get a good nights rest, as it will be a long flight."

After the servants leave heading their own ways Kyrie turns to the Host Club and smiles, "You all are free to look around as you like and do anything you wish while you are here this evening, I have some last minute things I need to take care of. I am sure if you need any assistance that you can ask one of the servants they will be more than happy to assist you even though they were dismissed. Until tomorrow I bid you all farewell."

The Host Club then goes to look around the place, admiring it's simple yet elegant charm. They come across a game room where they play pool, ping pong, and arcade games until they are called for dinner.

After dinner they each get shown to their rooms where they fall asleep, Hikaru and Kaoru of course sharing the same bed.

A/N: Sorry for the last part being rushed and the chapter being shorter than the others. But my new nephew was just born so we're going to go see him in the hospital, and I'm being yelled at that I'm taking to long. So I deeply apologize. Anyways, I'll update again as soon as possible.

Please review letting me know if it's alright, and if you have any ideas for what they should do on the plane because I'm drawing a blank at the moment.


End file.
